Better the Second Time
by Galmil
Summary: Santana really likes it when Rachel sings and has since the first time she heard the girls voice.  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
>AN:<strong> _So what did I just write? I have no idea, but would love some feedback :)_

**Better the Second Time**_  
><em>

Rachel Berry's first kiss was Santana Lopez, when they were ten, on the playground underneath the monkey bars. The week before Rachel had sung her first solo in the school concert. The entire week following that, Santana had followed Rachel around hoping to hear her sing again. At the end of the week when Santana finally heard Rachel humming one of her broadway songs under her breath. She knew that the week had paid off.

This kiss itself was brief. Rachel was taken by surprise when the other girl had spoken and complimented her after a week of silent stalking. Rachel blushed when Santana told her she sang better than anyone she knew and then Santana leaned in. Her lips were soft but slightly sticky. She tasted like grape jelly. It was just a innocent peck that took Rachel by surprise and the next week when Santana started following Brittany and Quinn around again, Rachel knew that it didn't mean anything. She was still the girl who wore funny clothes and sang just a little bit too loudly.

Santana's first kiss was with Puck. She was eight and Quinn had dared her to kiss him. So after chasing him around the park for a while, Santana finally kicked him in the shin and before he could cry out she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His lips were too wet and she wiped her mouth after it to get the spit off. Quinn had laughed and ran away, and for a while after that Puck tried to follow Santana around and get her to kiss him again. He didn't stop until she threatened to shove his face in a pile of dirt if he didn't leave her alone. Her second kiss though, was two years later and more perfect than Santana could think. Rachel Berry had captured Santana's attention with her loud voice. She knew people like Puck and Quinn didn't like her much but she didn't understand how anyone could hate someone who sang so well, her voice just made you silent and want to beg her to never stop singing. Rachel's lips had felt smooth, not like Puck's chapped ones and afterwards Rachel didn't peg her with a dodgeball for having cooties. Rachel had just smiled and looked at her feet while Santana ran off towards the swing set and Brittany and and Quinn; Santana tried to ignore the fact that she was just the slightest bit upset at the fact that Rachel never followed her after they kissed. And when they didn't speak again for five years, she pretended that she hated the girl who had given her the best second kiss she could have had.

* * *

><p>Santana stared at the girl performing in the front of the room. No matter how much the midget got on her nerves, she could control anybody's, including Santana's, attention when she sang. She had a commanding air that sucked Santana in, and made her forget whatever she was thinking; and of course it had nothing to do with Rachel's legs on display beneath her sinfully short skirt. Or the fact that, for once, she was wearing a normal shirt that cut low enough to highlight her breasts; and not some idiotic sweater with a animal on it. Santana took a brief glance around the room, Rachel had once again enraptured everyone, even Q who tried even harder than Santana to prove she hated the tiny girl. Santana swallowed thickly, as she watched Rachel perform. There was something erotic about it. When Rachel performed she put everything on the line; Santana almost felt rather voyeuristic when watching her, like she was intruding on a private moment between Rachel and whomever she was singing for. It made her squirm in her seat and clench her thighs together, and she knew, that to some extent Rachel had to feel the same. No one could perform so much and not have an exhibitionist streak; Santana figured that whatever high Rachel got from performing made her feel almost the way she did while watching the midget belt out whatever ridiculous note she had just hit.<p>

Santana wondered how Rachel channeled so much emotion, it seemed like she sang with the weight of the world on her shoulders; but she never knew where it all came from. What was the short girl channeling so that when she sang everyone just stopped to be amazed? What caused the tears that welled up in her eyes as she belted out solo after solo? Santana wasn't sure, but she knew that for someone to live with that emotion, the way that Rachel did, that she was real. Everything about Rachel was one hundred percent real and true and she made herself vulnerable every time she sang.

Rachel was vaguely aware that everyone was staring at her, she was singing after all. But usually the looks were of jealousy or vague interest; not today though. Everyone in the choir room, even Mercedes, Quinn and Santana were watching her with rapt attention. Rachel wasn't sure how to react, but she was a professional and professionals didn't let anything get in the way of their performances. Especially not brunette cheerleaders with soft lips and a penchant for making your life hell. She shook the thought from her mind as she finished her song; there was a pause before Mr. Schuester started the clapping and praising he usually did and the rest of the club begrudgingly followed his lead.

Santana hung back as everyone shuffled to the door of the choir room to head home for the day. She watched as Rachel dug through her bag, oblivious to her presence in the room. As Rachel stood to leave Santana shouted, "Midget! Wait a minute."  
>"Oh Santana! You scared me!" Rachel said as she turned around, her hand clutching her chest in surprise.<br>"Right, whatever," Santana replied deeply regretting her hasty decision to corner Rachel after glee now that the girl's stupid brown, doe eyes were staring back at her. Santana could barely focus on the girl in front of her with those eyes looking at her, and after that fucking performance; she had the strongest urge to just take the girl and feel her lips against her own. Santana looked briefly down at her feet as she shifted her weight from side to side; what the fuck was she doing? This is Rachel fucking Berry, the girl who sings to her computer and color codes her notes when she goes home from school, there's absolutely no need for her to feel overwhelmed.

She looked up at Rachel's curious face and smirked, grasping her by the hips and pushing her backwards up against the piano. Rachel made contact with a small, "oof" but before she could speak Santana had already covered her chatty, verbose mouth with her own. Rachel's lips were soft and smooth, she had chap-stick on so Santana's mouth slid gently against hers with eyes.

Rachel stood stiffly as the taller girl's hands wrapped loosely around her lips. Her eyes were wide with surprise as Santana's tongue traced her bottom lip. Every time she went to try and push the girl off or say something it seemed like the cheerleader would manipulate Rachel's mouth to keep from separating from her own. Rachel was unsure of what to do, logically she knew that she should push the cheerleader away from her but her mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, letting the other girl pull her closer so that their hips connected leaving no space in between their bodies. Santana smirked as she felt Rachel respond to the kiss, she knew that the girl wouldn't deny a kiss from her.

The two broke apart slowly, Rachel grinning shyly as she made eye contact with Santana who removed her hand from Rachel's hips and took a step backwards.

"Definitely better the second time around," Santana said with a quirk of her lips, as she turned and left the petite diva standing alone in the choir room, her only thoughts being that she could only agree with Santana. It was definitely better the second time.


End file.
